


Dinner With The In-Laws

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne and Jussi Staley [6]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layne and Jussi get through a dinner with Layne's overbearing, controlling mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready

Jussi laid in the king sized bed that she shared with her husband, Layne Staley. She frowned as she lay there, nearly as big as a house. She was due to give birth to she and Layne's second child, a girl which they were naming Veronica, in 2 weeks. She frowned as Layne frantically walked around the bedroom and into their closet, throwing clothes around. 

She wished that the doctor had put her on bed rest so they didn't have to deal with these stupid things.

"Layne honey, what are you so worked up for? Calm down babe. You're making me feel anxious." Jussi said irritably.

Layne came out of the closet, holding up a suit jacket with a white shirt and red tie. 

"What do you think of this babe?" Layne sighed, holding it against him.

Jussi rubbed her stomach and blew her bangs out of her face.

"It's just a fucking dinner with your mother, not a fucking wedding." She said irritably.

Layne groaned and rolled his eyes, going back in their big, spacious walk in closet. Jussi rolled her eyes as she rubbed her stomach, smiling when she felt their new future bundle of joy kicking around in her stomach.

Layne re-emerged, holding up a long sleeved, light blue collar-less button up shirt.

"This? With a pair of dark gray jeans?" Layne asked, biting his lip.

"That looks fine dear. It's not too dressy. Jesus Layne, I don't know why you care so much about dressing up. It's not really that big of a deal." Jussi frowned and sighed.

"Yeah babe, I know but you know how mom gets. She'll fucking say something if I'm not dressed up. Sometimes I swear she thinks I'm still fucking 10 or something." Layne sighed.

"Ten year olds don't fuck pussy like you do. Ten year olds don't suck pussy like you do." Jussi smirked, rubbing her protruding belly, bending her knees and clenching her thighs together.

Layne looked at her and smirked, chuckling and shaking his head, going back into the closet. Jussi frowned, seeing that Layne missed the hint. She frowned to herself. When Layne's mother called, Layne always seemed to get his underwear in a knot. Jussi sighed, maneuvering her panties off, kicking them to the edge of the bed. She sat up slightly, thighs still pressed together. She bit her lip. She was always so horny during this pregnancy. If Layne didn't get this hint, then he must be stupid.

"Babe?" She called, biting her lip and moving her thighs slightly.

"Huh?" Layne called from the closet.

"Could you come here for a sec?" Jussi asked.

A few seconds later, Layne came out of the closet, standing at the foot of the bed. Jussi spread her legs, exposing her pink parts to her husband, a burning desire between her legs that she wanted fulfilled. She looked at him seductively, flipping her hair to one side and licked her lips at him.

Layne stared at her wide eyed for a moment, mouth slightly agape. He quickly shook his head, turning away from her.

"Babe...please don't fucking do that. Not right now. Get up, start getting ready. I don't wanna be late to this thing. That'll just give mom more ammunition. Get up and get around. I'm gonna get Junior ready." Layne said hurriedly.

"Layne, I _need_ you. Fuck babe, I'm so fucking horny. We won't be late, just suck me...we don't have to fuck...please Layne...please..." Jussi said seductively, running a finger over her clit, rubbing herself and moaning lightly.

Layne groaned, back turned to her.

"No Jussi! Please don't do this right now, this is unfair. I'm going to go get Junior ready now. Please get ready. Please don't make us late!" Layne exclaimed.

Jussi frowned, pouting, dropping her legs, sitting there and looking at Layne. She felt an anger coursing through her veins as Layne walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She sat there on the bed, nose turning up, mimicking what Layne said.

"I don't fucking see why we have to fucking go to this thing in the first place. You never fucking call her anyway. She's a total fucking control freak. She thinks every holiday has to be centered around her. Ugh." Jussi mumbled to herself as she got up off the bed, grabbing her panties and tossing them in the dirty clothes basket. 

She pulled her cami off, tossing it into the dirty clothes basket as well. She made her way into the bathroom and shut the door, looking at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip. She arched her arms, pressing her massive tits together. Pregnancy tended to make her boobs get huge. She sighed as she admired her perky tits in the mirror.

She was still so horny and if Layne wasn't going to take care of her, then she would just have to do it herself. Jussi bit her lip, opening the drawer to the counter in their big, spacious bathroom. She fumbled around until she pulled out her hot pink, "marital aid." 

She turned it on, smiling when the batteries still worked and it buzzed really loud. She sat on the closed lid toilet, sighing and biting her lip as she spread her legs slowly, turning the toy on.

She jumped when her baby kicked in her stomach, rubbing her stomach with one hand.

"No no babe, calm down, mommy needs to have playtime right now..." She muttered to her stomach, rubbing it.

She turned the vibrator back on, biting her lip as she brought the sex toy down to her already moist, pink flesh. She jumped as she slowly ran the toy up and down over her clit. She smiled to herself, sitting back against the cold toilet, jumping when the cold porcelain came into contact with her back.

She relaxed again, spreading her legs wide as she began to massage her clit with her sex toy. She closed her eyes as she massaged herself, smiling and enjoying the feeling of the vibrations against her most sensitive part.

She just needed a quick orgasm. Just enough to get her through this fucking family dinner that they had to attend. Layne's mother was a total control freak and had the biggest ego ever. Jussi couldn't stand to be around the woman for more then 5 minutes. She hated when Nancy nagged her husband. The only woman Layne had to answer to now was Jussi, not his fucking mother.

Jussi gasped, feeling the familar pangs of pleasure in her groin as she moved the vibrating tip of the toy up and down her clit. She could feel the moisture pooling within her pink parts. She arched her back, the cool air of the bathroom hitting her hardened nipples, turning her on even more. She could feel her vaginal opening throbbing as she massaged herself, and she thought about how Layne fucked her, how that made her feel.

Before she knew it she was bucking her hips, mouth agape, imagining her husband fucking the shit out of her. She had her eyes closed, head thrown back, long red hair thrown over one shoulder, tits bouncing as she moved against her toy, mouthing the words "fuck me."

She gasped and moaned lightly as she reached her orgasm, feeling her vagina throb with immense bliss. She pulled the toy off of herself, cutting it off, sitting there on the toilet for a minute, gathering her thoughts, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Baby started kicking again and she smiled to herself, rubbing her stomach.

Once she was composed she got up and ran water over the toy, wiping it off and throwing it back in the drawer, then preceded to take her shower. 

While in the shower, she thought to herself. She was still mad at Layne for denying her sex. He never denied her sex. Fuck being late to this god damn dinner. At least they would fucking show up. Nancy would only talk half the fucking dinner away about her nonsense any fucking way. Jussi quickly devised a plan to fuck with Layne during this dinner. She was gonna tease the fuck out of him for not giving her any dick before they went. 

She smiled evilly to herself as she got out of the shower, drying herself off. She was going to make Layne pine for her by the time they got to this stupid fucking dinner.

She dried her hair off, combing it back before she went out of the bathroom. She walked into their walk-in closet, looking at her side of the closet. 

She looked through her maternity clothes for something pretty to wear to this dinner. She finally decided on a nice light pink, lacey maternity dress with a short skirt. It had short sleeves on it and it zipped up in the back. It was pretty conservative compared to the things that she usually wore. She smiled to herself, slipping it on over her head. She then walked over to her built in shelf, pulling out her lingerie drawer, looking for something that she could wear to tease Layne with.

She sifted through her mountain of panties, until she came across a pair that she was certain would drive her husband wild.

She smirked to herself as she held up a pretty pink pair of silky, crotchless panties that had dark pink polka dots all over them. She knew what she was doing. She hopped around as she managed to get them on, sliding them up her legs and pulling them up and onto her hips. They fit snugly under her dress. Layne would have no idea and when he found out...he'd surely fall to pieces for her.

Jussi sighed as she looked in the mirror that was in their closet. She looked perfect. She would wear matching pink flats to go with her outfit. Heels hurt her feet anymore since she was at the end of her pregnancy. 

Jussi emerged out the closet and back to the bathroom to do her hair. When she finished up, Layne had walked in to take his shower.

"Babe...holy fuck, you look so fucking beautiful." Layne smiled, stopping to hug her from behind.

"Zip me up please." Jussi smirked.

Layne smiled warmly as he zipped her up, kissing her cheek before pulling away and jumping in the shower. Jussi's make up was organized on the big counter that was in their bathroom. As Layne took his shower and sang, Jussi started doing her makeup carefully in the mirror. 

After she finished and had applied her pink lipstick, popping her lips together, Layne was out of the shower, and at the same time, Junior wandered into his parent's bathroom.

"Hi Mommy." Junior said innocently, looking up at his mom.

Jussi looked down at Junior, smiling warmly.

"Hey there sweetie...oh my god you look so handsome. You are so handsome honey." Jussi smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

Junior blushed, smiling. Layne walked by naked, into their closet in their bedroom to get dressed. Junior was wearing a light blue polo shirt and khaki pants with brown shoes to match.

"Mommy I wanna wear make up like you." Junior said randomly.

"What honey?" Jussi giggled, smoothing his blonde curly hair over.

"I wanna be pretty like you." Junior smiled.

Jussi smirked, rummaging through her make up, taking out some lip gloss.

"Sweetie I think this would be best with your outfit." She smiled.

"Gimme!" Junior smiled.

Jussi opened the tube, leaning down as best she could, grabbing Junior's chin as she started applying the lipgloss to his lips.

He started licking his lips, giggling.

"Honey! Don't eat it!" Jussi giggled. 

She started reapplying it and suddenly Layne walked in, furrowing his brows at the scene. He was shirtless.

"Babe, what are you doing to him?" Layne asked.

Jussi looked at Layne, leaning up as she closed the lip gloss. Junior puckered his lips and looked at daddy.

"He wants to wear make up so I put some lip gloss on him." Jussi smiled.

"Junior...you can't wear make up to this dinner." Layne looked down at his son, putting his hands on his hips.

Junior looked up at Layne, brows furrowed.

"Layne, it's only lip gloss." Jussi frowned.

By now Layne had grabbed a tissue, wiping Junior's mouth off.

"I know but I don't wanna hear my mom's mouth about how we're raising him or something. I just want this dinner to go smoothly babe...no problems out of my mother. You know how she is. Let's just have a normal, no problems dinner. The smoother it goes, the faster it's over with." Layne frowned.

He looked at Junior, patting his head. 

"You can wear make up another day bud, but for right now, just go watch TV in the living room while we finish getting ready." Layne said softly.

Junior pouted and nodded, walking out of his parent's room. Jussi frowned as Layne stepped up to the sink, running water and getting ready to shave. She watched him with a frown on her face in the mirror as he started to shave. Eventually he noticed her and looked back at her in the mirror as he ran the razor over his face.

"What?" He asked, dipping it in the water in the sink and continuing to shave and carefully shape his goatee.

"You are so fucking scared of what your mother thinks Layne. Fuck what she thinks. I'm so sick of you acting like this whenever she calls. I shouldn't have to fucking change the way I do things to accomodate her! Ugh, I don't even want to fucking go!" Jussi exclaimed.

Layne had finished shaving by the end of her rant. He rinsed his face off with water, looking closely in the mirror to make sure he didn't miss any parts before grabbing a towel and drying his face off, letting the water out of the sink. 

He splashed aftershave on his face.

"So don't go then." He replied carelessly. 

Jussi frowned, becoming pissed and frustrated at Layne's indifference. She sighed in disgust, storming out. She could feel those angry tears welling up in her eyes. She had just done her make up. Now she was pissed about that. She sat on their bed and started sobbing, not really sure what she was pissed about, but just felt like crying anyway.

"Babe...c'mon babe..." Layne called from the bathroom, mumbling, the sounds of a toothbrush echoing.

Layne finished brushing his teeth, splashing on cologne and then came out of the bathroom, putting his shirt on and buttoning it up as he came over and sat on the bed beside his wife.

"Babe don't cry. I'm sorry...look...I'm sorry. You're ruining your pretty make up. You're so beautiful...Stop crying." Layne said softly, wrapping an arm around her lower back, kissing her cheek.

Jussi sniffled, carefully wiping her tears away, looking down.

"Babe...it's gonna be fine. Calm down. We only have to do this thing once a year. I'm sorry. I was just joking. I want you there...in fact, I need you there. I fucking need you there. Plus I just gotta show you off...beautiful and pregnant with my daughter, my second child...fuck you're gonna be the fucking star of the show tonight." Layne smiled.

Jussi smiled a little, turning her head and their lips met. Jussi sniffled as they kissed, snaking her tongue into Layne's mouth, deciding to begin her teasing right then. She held her stomach as she gently prodded around in her husband's mouth with her tongue.

Layne was nearly lost into the kiss, his breathing becoming shallow. He quickly pulled away, pursing his lips.

"Babe. We need to finish up and get going." He smiled. "Are you okay now? Tell me you're okay." 

Jussi smiled and nodded quietly, arching her shoulders. Layne rubbed her back.

"Good...beautiful." 

He smiled and stood up, undoing his pants and tucking his shirt into them, fixing his belt. He went back in the bathroom to check himself one last time. Meanwhile Jussi fixed her make up again.

He and Jussi put on their jewelry and then they were out of there, downstairs to get Junior and get ready to leave.

Before they knew it, they were in their car, on their way to Seattle. Jussi looked out the window as Layne drove.

He and Junior were listening to music and singing together, headbanging.

She frowned when she thought about Nancy. Nancy always wanted to have dinner in fucking Seattle, even though she knew that was a bad place for Layne. There were nice restaurants in Kirkland they could go to, but nooo...Nancy always had to have her way. And Layne would always submit to her ways, always. It really pissed her off.

She sighed and tried not to think about it. At least she would find some enjoyment at Junior's eyes lighting up as they rode the elevator up to the space needle. That was where they were having dinner, at the space needle restaurant.

Jussi jumped and smirked when she felt Layne's hand lightly slap her thigh. She looked over at her husband. He quickly glanced at her and smiled as he drove. She smiled back at him. Layne squeezed her thigh lightly before putting it back on the steering wheel again.

"Junior, are you excited about seeing grandma?" Layne asked.

Junior was silent and shrugged. Jussi saw him when he shrugged. She couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Layne asked, glancing at her. "Junior did you hear what I said buddy?" 

"Layne he shrugged his shoulders. He doesn't care one way or the other." Jussi giggled.

Layne smirked, shaking his head.

"Hey Junior, are you ready to see Oscar and Issac?" Jussi smiled, looking back at him.

"YES!" Junior exclaimed excitedly.

Jussi smiled, shrugging her shoulders and rubbing her belly. 

"Justine I hope you'll be a good girl this evening." Layne smirked, glancing at her.

Jussi raised a brow, looking over at Layne.

"I'll try to be on my best behavior, daddy." Jussi smiled seductively.

"Jussi...behave babe. Behave." Layne smirked softly.

"I'm gonna behave Layne. I promise." Jussi smirked, crossing her fingers beside her, biting her lip and smirking.

"Mommy behave! Mommy behave or we're gonna get you!" Junior squealed, giggling loudly.

Jussi smirked, looking back at her son.

"And you better behave too. No actually, I hope you, Oscar and Issac cause some trouble...that'd be so fucking funny...your mom's reaction." Jussi smiled.

"Justine!" Layne smiled, scoffing playfully as he drove.

Jussi smiled and shrugged, rubbing her clothed belly.

"Mommy we're going to the space needle! We're going to go way in the air like a rocket ship!" Junior exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I know!" Jussi smiled, heart melting at her boy's enthusiasm.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you Junior!" Layne smiled.

Junior eagerly shook his head. Layne glanced in the rear view mirror just in time to see him. 

"Grandma's gonna be so excited to see you bud. She hasn't seen you in nearly a year. She's gonna be so stoked at how tall you're getting." Layne smiled.

Jussi glanced back and frowned playfully at Junior. Junior mimicked mommy and frowned too, sticking his tongue out and his thumb upside down. She giggled, turning back to the front.

"What's so funny?" Layne asked, not seeing their reactions.

"Nothing babe. Junior's just silly. God I'm ready to get this over with. Veronica's probably going to be acting up." Jussi sighed.

"Don't you act up babe." Layne smirked.

"Yeah well your mother better not say anything out of the way to me." Jussi smiled.

Layne sighed playfully, touching her thigh and squeezing again. Jussi held his hand between her legs, lingering close to her panties. He didn't once try to touch her as they held hands. He was being very calm and surprisingly conservative.

She smiled to herself as she looked out the window.

He was gonna crack. She would make him crack.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jussi looked over and spotted a familiar face. She could recognize the back of Layne's sister, Liz, with her long blonde hair. She saw the queen herself, Layne's mother, Nancy and the rest of the family.

It didn't take very long to reach Seattle. Traffic wasn't too terrible. Before they knew it, they arrived at the space needle. Junior was nearly out of his booster seat, hands pressed against the car window, mouth agape, looking up at the famous Seattle structure in aw, his seat belt being stretched.

"Babe do you have your handicap card?" Layne asked as he circled around the parking lot, looking for a park.

"Oh, oh yeah babe." Jussi smiled, digging in her purse and pulling it out, hooking it along the rear view mirror.

"Sweet." Layne smiled as he whipped around into a handicap park.

Jussi's doctor had given her a temporary handicap card to use while she was pregnant.

Once they were parked, Layne shut the car off and got out, quickly jumping out of the car and rushing around to Jussi's side. She had the door open and was about to step out of the SUV when Layne rushed up to her side of the car. Layne held onto her as she gently stepped out of the car. He smiled, kissing her cheek and then closed her door for her. She walked to the back of the car, taking her mirror out of her purse and looking at herself, making sure her make up was okay. Meanwhile, Layne opened the sliding door, smiling and getting Junior out of his booster seat. Once Junior was free from his restraints, he managed to dart past Layne, out of the vehicle and over to Jussi.

"Mommy! Mommy what's Veronica doing!?" Junior exclaimed excitedly, running up to Jussi and reaching his little hands up, rubbing her stomach.

Jussi smiled down at her son.

"She's just bouncing around in my stomach honey." Jussi smiled.

Junior squealed loudly as he felt on Jussi's stomach, eyes widened in excitement.

"MOMMY! I FELT HER!" 

Jussi smiled and bit her lip, moving Junior's hand to a place on her stomach where Veronica was moving.

"You feel that?" Jussi smiled at Junior.

Junior smiled wide, nodding quickly. Layne had closed the door and pressed the button on his keychain to lock the car doors by then. He walked over to his family, smiling.

"Alright, let's go." He smiled.

"Daddy Veronica's moving inside of mommy!" Junior exclaimed happily as Layne put his arm around Jussi's waste.

Jussi took Junior's hand and the three began to walk to the entrance of the Space Needle.

"Veronica's probably hungry sweetie." Layne smirked as the three made their way to the entrance.

They stood in a short line that was waiting to have access. Before they knew it they were going through a metal detector and Jussi had her purse searched and then they were finally inside. Layne held Jussi's hand and Jussi held Junior's hand as they made their way to an elevator, waiting for it to open so they could go up and into the structure.

Junior stood there, fingers in his mouth, looking around at all the noisy people in curiosity. Jussi held onto his hand tightly.

"We got here right on time babe." Layne sighed. "I wonder if they're up there yet?"

Jussi snorted and shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Layne dragged his family along, shuffling into the structure, which was see through on all sides. People piled onto the elevator with them. Layne, Jussi and Junior all stood by one of the clear walls of the structure.

Before they knew it, the elevator doors closed and they were going up. The three all stood facing the wall, watching as the elevator started going up, taking them up.

"This is kind of trippy...are you alright babe?" Layne smirked, looking over at his wife.

Jussi rubbed her stomach, smiling at Layne.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Wow! Whoa! We're flying!" Junior exclaimed excitedly, smiling and looking back and forth from mommy and daddy.

Layne rubbed the back of Junior's head, smiling and putting his hand on his boy's shoulder, pulling him close to him. Junior wrapped his arms around Layne's thighs, looking out as the ground seemed to get smaller and smaller as they went up.

"What kind of food does this place have again? They have a kid's menu right?" Jussi sighed, flipping her hair as they stood there.

"Yeah babe...it's like, casual dining. They have burgers...fries...steak and potatoes...things like that. Salads. Yeah I'm sure they have a kid's menu." Layne smiled.

Jussi frowned and took in a sharp breath, holding her stomach, brows furrowed.

"You alright?" Layne asked, glancing over at his wife as they stood there.

Junior had moved to the wall, pressing his hands against it, staring out into the air in awe.

"Yeah...she just kicked a little too hard...calm down baby girl...we're gonna eat in a minute..." Jussi sighed, talking to her stomach.

Layne smiled and rubbed her lower back. They stood there watching Junior. The elevator ride was nearly 10 minutes long and before they knew it, they were finally at the top of the Seattle space needle, inside of the structure.

Jussi grabbed Junior's hand and she and Layne walked side by side as they exited the elevator, walking around inside of the crowded, noisy structure.

"You know where the restaurant is, right?" Jussi asked her husband over all of the noise.

"Yeah!" Layne replied back. 

Layne held her hand and she held Junior's as they made their way around the place, heading for the space needle restaurant. 

After a few minutes of what seemed like aimless walking, Jussi looked over and spotted a familiar face. She could recognize the back of Layne's sister, Liz, with her long blonde hair. She saw the queen herself, Layne's mother, Nancy and the rest of the family.

"Ah, there they are. They're already here." Layne observed as they slowed their pace.

They were halfway there when Junior noticed his cousins, Oscar and Issac. He screamed, dropping Jussi's hand and bolted towards them.

"Junior! No running!" Layne exclaimed after his son, who didn't listen as he met up with his cousins.

Oscar and Issac each punched Junior in the shoulder when he came up to them and Junior frowned, punching them back.

Layne held Jussi's hand as they approached the family, smiling shyly and looking around at everyone.

"Layne! Hey you made it!" Liz smiled and exclaimed, immediately hugging her brother.

Jussi stood there, smiling, hands on her stomach as Layne's family came around.

There was Liz, her husband Greg, Nancy and of course Layne's step father Jim.

After Liz hugged her brother, she came up to Jussi, smiling and holding her hands,commenting on her pregnancy.

"Oh my god girl, how have you been? Look at you...you're so big! Oh my god when is she due?" Liz smiled.

"Sometime within the next two weeks..." Jussi smiled.

Liz gasped.

"Yeah I'm ready for her to be here...I'm tired of the swollen ankles and not being able to even see them..." Jussi giggled.

She and Liz laughed together.

Everyone mingled outside of the restaurant, Greg, Jim and Nancy greeting Layne, then Jussi. The kids stood there playing the thumping game.

Jussi smiled as genuine as she could when Nancy stepped up to her finally.

"Hey there Justine, how are you doing?" She asked, smiling, tilting her head slightly at her.

Justine couldn't help but have evil thoughts in her head already. Her guard was up. There was no telling with Layne's mother.

_How does it look like I'm doing? Don't you see my stomach?_

Jussi smiled, tilting her head back at Nancy.

"Oh I'm fine...just waiting patiently to give birth...I'm so tired all of the time. Everything's prepared...we're just waiting for Veronica to get here."

"Oh...so you two have already chose her name? Veronica? Hum...that's interesting." Nancy smiled a little.

Jussi kept smiling, rubbing her stomach.

"So there's nothing new with you and Layne?" Nancy asked.

Jussi furrowed her brows a little, glancing over at Layne and then back at Nancy.

"Mmm...not really...just the same old...as I said, we're just waiting for this baby to be born..."

An awkward silence washed over them. Jussi wouldn't dare ask Nancy was anything new with her. She didn't want to get that train rolling.

Jussi thanked the stars when Junior ran over to her, hugging her legs. Jussi smiled and looked down, smoothing over Junior's hair with her hand.

Before Jussi could even speak, Nancy looked down at her grandson and smiled.

"Well hi there Layne. Oh my...you've gotten so tall since the last time I saw you. Look at you, you look just like your father. Come give me a hug honey." 

Junior furrowed his brows, shying away from Nancy, nearly behind Jussi. He peeked up at Nancy from behind her shyly. When asked for a hug, he slowly shook his head, staying close to mom.

Nancy furrowed her brows, lips turned down.

"Oh c'mon Layne, I won't bite. Come hug your grandmother!" She pressed.

Junior was scared. Jussi stepped aside and lightly shoved Junior foward.

"Junior sweetie...give her a hug." Jussi pressed.

Junior shyly walked over to Nancy and Nancy leaned down, hugging Junior and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek, licking her thumb and trying to smooth out a cowlick in his hair. Jussi frowned as she watched.

Junior whined, trying to step back from the weird...disgusting woman. He didn't want her spit on him.

"You are such a sweet little boy Layne. You remind me so much of your father when he was your age." Nancy smiled, oblivious to Junior's hesitance as she stood back up.

Junior walked back over to Jussi quickly, looking up at her with a quivering bottom lip.

"It's okay sweetie. You're so shy." Jussi smiled.

"He is very shy. Layne was the same way when he was his age. Does he have any friends at school? Does he ever go to sleepovers? That would help him get out of that shy phase. He shouldn't be like this, it's best to get them out of this phase as soon as possible." Nancy rambled on.

Jussi's smile faded, she had to bit her tongue. And so the queen started. She internally praised when Liz walked over. 

"Junior! Come here!" Oscar exclaimed.

Junior looked back at his cousins and ran over to them. Now the guys were talking and the girls were talking. Jussi stood there silently as Liz and Nancy discussed current events and stories about work. Jussi didn't watch the news. Jussi was so busy with Junior, taking care of the house and getting ready for the new baby that she didn't have time to keep up with current events.

She felt a little left out as the girls continued to talk. She glanced over at Layne, who was laughing and talking with his step dad and Liz's husband Greg. She sighed, looking back over at Nancy and Liz, who were staring at her.

She smiled awkwardly.

"So Justine, Layne tells me you got a business degree online." Nancy smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah...yeah I just finished up the classes a few months ago...it's an associate's degree." She smiled.

"That's so interesting. That's good that you're bettering yourself. So...what do you plan on doing with this degree?" Nancy came out right and asked.

Jussi furrowed her brows lightly for a second, forcing a smile.

"Uhm...well...I'm not sure right now. I'm really just enjoying being a stay at home mother for now. Junior's in school and I originally started this because I wasn't sure what to do with Junior gone...and then we got pregnant again...so now I have another child to raise...there was no need to just quit. I finished and I got the degree. I'm sure when Veronica goes to school, I will use the degree. I'm not thinking that far ahead right now...I'm concerned about the baby for now." Jussi smiled.

Nancy did the head tilting thing again, looking from Jussi to Liz.

"I remember when you two were small children...and I had to work...even when I got with Jim. Both of us were working and we had to pay a baby sitter. Do you remember that?" She asked Liz.

"Yeah...oh yeah." Liz smiled.

Nancy looked at Jussi, a stern smile on her face.

"It's tough trying to be a parent and work at the same time, but I handled it quite nicely. Most women do these days. Most women don't have the privilege of being able to stay at home. And you know what, the longer you don't work...the less you put into the system...and it can have a great effect on your social security when you retire. I read that in an article the other day." Nancy replied.

Jussi could feel a flame starting in her chest. She was gritting her teeth as she smiled, eyes widened a little. She was processing how to respond to this.

There was an awkward tension in the air, and before Jussi opened her mouth, Layne and the men came back over. Jussi relaxed when she smelled Layne's cologne and felt his arm wrap around the small of her back.

"C'mon mom...let's go eat. We're freakin' starving!" Greg exclaimed to Nancy, smiling.

"Alright alright...let's go. Where are the kids?" Nancy smiled.

They all looked back to see the kids gathered around a potted plant, Junior with his a pile of dirt in his hand as Oscar and Issac stood around him, giggling loudly and egging him on to eat it. Junior brought his hand to his face, about to eat the dirt, when suddenly, Liz's voice pierced the air.

"Oscar! Issac! What the hell!" She exclaimed.

She and Greg stormed over to the boys and Layne walked over to Junior, frowning.

"DO NOT trick your little cousin into eating dirt! Who's idea was this!?" Liz exclaimed.

Both boys pouted and pointed at each other.

"You guys have two more strikes! Remember what we talked about? You boys promised you were going to be good tonight! Two more chances and it's the belt for you two when we get home!" Greg frowned.

Meanwhile, Layne rushed over to Junior, smacking the dirt out of his hand.

"Sweetie! What are you doing! Get your hands out of that nasty dirt! Don't eat the damn dirt! We're going into the restaurant...why were you going to eat the dirt!?" 

"Because Oscar and Issac dared me." Junior pouted, looking down.

Junior was about to touch his clothes with his dirty hand but Layne grabbed his wrist.

"NO no no, don't touch your clothes, c'mon we'll go to the bathroom when we get inside and wash your hands! Don't listen to your cousins, they're nothing but trouble!" Layne frowned.

After that situation was under control, they all walked into the restaurant, Nancy confirming the reservations.

* * *

Jussi sat at the table and sighed, rubbing her belly. Layne was at the bathroom with Junior. Greg and Liz has sent her nephews with them as well. Poor Layne had been roped into being the rugrat wrangler.

Jussi sat there and listened as Nancy was grilling Greg about work. He recently started a new job or something. Jussi was half listening. Liz was smiling, watching her husband and Jim was idly sipping his water. She smiled to herself when she felt Veronica kicking. She wondered if the baby would be a redhead or blonde like Layne.

Jussi smiled to herself when she saw Layne coming back to the table, Oscar and Issac running ahead of him.

"No! Hey-hey guys don't run! You guys are so hardheaded!" Layne said frustratedly.

Layne came back to the table, taking a seat beside Jussi. All the seats at the table were taken. He and Jussi were sitting nearly against a wall. There was a window behind them that gave a great view of the city of Seattle from the top of the space needle. They had just enough room behind them for waitresses to walk by. 

Junior came up to Jussi, pouting and hugging her. Jussi smiled and leaned down, kissing his head.

"Mommy I want to sit beside you." Junior pouted, looking up at her.

Jussi smiled, about to speak but Nancy spoke up first.

"Layne sweetie, go sit with your cousins over there. This is the adult table honey." 

Junior pouted, looking over at Nancy and then back at Jussi.

"Mommy...I don't want to sit over there...I wanna sit here with you. Pleease." He begged.

"Sweetie...I can look over and see you at the table with your cousins. It's going to be alright. Just be brave sweetie. I'll be right over here. I'll be looking over there at you every now and then. The adults are having adult conversations...not for children okay? Go sit at the table with your cousins...have fun..." Jussi smiled to Junior.

Junior pouted, hugging Jussi, not wanting to sit so far away from mom.

"Junior!" Layne exclaimed. "Go sit with your cousins!" 

Junior pulled away from Jussi, pouting. Jussi stroked his cheek and smiled and she turned her head as she watched Junior pout and sulk back off to a table a few feet away from theirs where the children were sitting.

Junior sat down and smiled as Oscar blew bubbles through his straw into his water.

"Layne is he always that clingy?" Nancy asked.

"What? No mom." Layne replied.

"Maybe you guys should get him therapy. He shouldn't be that clingy. Do you guys take him to other children's birthday parties and things like that? That can really help to alleviate his shyness." Nancy suggested.

"Mom...he's fine. He doesn't need therapy. Geez. Can't a child just love their parents?" Layne sighed.

Nancy raised her brows, looking down at the table, holding her hands out.

"Sorry son. Sorry. So have you been doing alright? I mean, you hardly call me." Nancy replied as she glanced over her menu.

Layne rolled his eyes.

"Yeah mom. I'm doing good. Real busy with my family. I've been making some music...putting it out on the internet...getting good responses. I might take it to the next level...but I'm not sure yet...with the new baby coming and all...might wait a few more years and just keep self releasing like I'm doing." Layne rambled.

"Oh that's good honey." Nancy replied quickly.

Layne smiled, on a roll talking.

"Mom, me and the fam went to Wild Waves the other month. And we went on the roller coaster...and you should have heard Junior...of course it was just me and the boy...Jussi here couldn't go on the rollar coaster...Junior was screaming and having a good time...me and him went on the roller coaster three times! He's so brave mom. He isn't afraid of heights at all!" Layne replied excitedly.

Liz smiled, "Aww that's so sweet...aw I can just see his little face lighting up. Could you at least go on the ferris wheel Jussi?" 

Jussi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...Junior was glad he could take his mommy on the ferris wheel. He made me stay on the ground the first time he rode it. He wanted to ride it with mom alone at first...but we rode that again and I was allowed to go the second time." Layne laughed.

This caused an eruption of laughs out of the adults...except for Nancy, who vaguely smiled.

"He's such a gentlemen huh?" Greg laughed.

"Yeah, I know...you should have heard his little voice when he told me no. He was like, 'No daddy, me and mommy are riding this. I'm sorry, you can go next time.' And I was just like...well excuuuse me!" Layne chuckled.

Jussi laughed lightly, smiling and looking at her husband lovingly. She remembered when they had went to Wild Waves last month. She pushed through it for her boys. Junior really wanted to go. She was pregnant and tired, but she went anyway. 

"Oh but did you guys go to the water park side too?" Liz smiled and asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Jussi spent most of her time in the hot tub, but me and Junior...we went crazy. We went on the slides...the water rides...the whole 9 yards...of course...Junior, being the little man that he is, just had to constantly run back and check on mommy." Layne smiled.

"Oh my god...that is soo sweet how much he loves you Jussi...Oscar and Issac's idea of love is bringing me a spider they've caught or something nasty and icky like that. Ugh they totally get that from you or something Greg." Liz frowned and smiled.

"Junior's a sweet boy." Jussi smiled.

Layne smiled, looking over at his wife. He leaned over and kissed her, smiling warmly.

"Well, I just have to tell you about what happened at my job the other day..." Nancy began.

Jussi frowned slightly, rubbing her stomach as Nancy began to ramble on about her job, something stupid that no one really cared about. 

Here her son was, who hadn't really seen her in a few months, pouring his fucking heart out about his family, something that he was really passionate about...the one thing that had fucking saved him from his addictions...and Nancy just shrugged his stories off like she didn't give a fuck.

Jussi sat there as Nancy rambled on, frowning slightly. Liz was the most enthusiastic, responding to her mother. Jussi glanced over to look at Layne, who was staring down at the menu, brows slightly furrowed. She could have sworn that he had a sad look in his eyes.

At first, when Jussi and Layne were first together and Jussi first met Nancy, she didn't see what Layne was talking about when Layne told her that his mother was not the perfect mother.

Jussi used to feel like that Layne shouldn't call his mother a bitch or complain about her, because her logic was, at least he had a mother. Her own mother had been fucked up on drugs and been in and out of jail during her teens. Jussi had always been alone with no parental support. She would have given anything to have a normal mother. Jussi's mother had died before she went to rehab...so Jussi would never know the bond of having a mother.

But as Jussi got to know Layne's family more...Jussi could see how weird and loopy that Nancy acted. Layne also revealed more and more facts about Nancy. Like the fact that when Layne was bad off, he begged his mother to go with him to a rehab and support him, and she refused. Layne said that she had made a comment along the lines of "I don't have a problem, why do I have to go?"

All Layne really wanted was her love, and she seemed to not give him enough love. Jussi made up for it. Jussi loved Layne to death.

Jussi snaked her hand over and grabbed Layne's hand as Nancy rambled on. Layne looked over at her and smiled warmly at her, his expression changing to happiness.

Jussi leaned over and whispered in Layne's ear.

"I love you baby."

Layne smiled, cheeks red a bit as he leaned over in her ear.

"I love you too." 

Jussi sighed and smiled, leaning back over in his ear.

"You're mom's getting on my nerves already. She's making those smart ass indirect comments again. It's so childish." Jussi whispered.

"Just ignore her babe. You know how she gets." Layne whispered back.

"It's getting harder and harder to ignore her though. This time she made a comment while we were outside about how if a woman doesn't work and just stays at home, she's not putting money into the social security system or something. She was totally trying to bash the fact that I'm a stay at home mom. I had to bite my lip so fucking hard Layne." Jussi whispered.

Layne pursed his lips and shook his head.

"She's just...babe don't fucking worry about what she says. You know mom always thinks she knows best. Just try to ignore her. We're here and it seems to be going smoothly." Layne whispered back.

Nancy was still talking, calling Layne's name. Layne looked over, slightly confused. He hadn't been listening to a word Nancy was saying. He furrowed his brows, nodding his head.

Eventually when Liz started acknowledging Nancy's rambles again, Layne looked back at Jussi and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her lips. They smiled, softly kissing. Layne's hand made its way to her stomach, rubbing lightly.

Layne pulled away and smiled, biting his lip.

"My beautiful girls." He whispered.

Jussi shrugged, biting her lip and smiling, leaning over and whispering in his ear again, resuming her teasing that had been long forgotten.

"My strong, sexy, daddy. God daddy, you really know how to take care of your wife. I feel so safe in your arms. You're so strong daddy..." She whispered, kissing his ear.

"Jussi!" Layne whispered, face red as he slumped back in his chair, resting his elbow on the table, his chin resting between closed fist.

Jussi smirked, picking up her menu and looking at it.

Shortly after, a waitress came up to their table to take their order. Everyone ordered fairly quickly.

When it came time for Layne and Jussi to say their orders, Layne of course, ordered the angus burger. Jussi was content with just a garden salad.

After the adults ordered, Greg got up and followed the waitress over to the children's table, to get the kids orders straight.

Meanwhile, Nancy looked over at Jussi, brows furrowed.

"That's all you're eating is a salad?" She asked.

"Well yeah." Jussi replied shortly, not smiling.

"You should eat more though. We're here, and it's a nice restaurant. You should at least order an appetizer or something. I'll call the waitress back over." Nancy replied quickly.

"Mom! Mom c'mon. She just wants a salad, okay!?" Layne exclaimed, annoyed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." Nancy replied, eyes widened as she looked down at her menu.

Jussi looked over at Layne and smirked. Layne smiled warmly back at her. 

Layne's step dad Jim had been fairly silent the whole dinner. Jussi figured he must not want to feel the wrath of Nancy or something.

Nancy started up again about some volunteer work she was doing. Liz was the middle man, not wanting to be mean and acknowledged her mom.

Layne kissed Jussi's cheek again, smiling as he pressed his temple to her's.

"Did I already tell you how beautiful you are tonight? God you're the prettiest girl here. Look at that big ass rock on your finger. You're _my_ woman. God you look so good tonight..." Layne sighed and smiled at his wife.

Jussi giggled lightly.

"You've already told me that like a million times. I think you're the most sexiest man here. These people have no idea how great of a man you are...how you take care of me and Junior...how you take care of me after Junior's gone to bed...oh god Layne...you're so good at taking care of me..." Jussi whispered breathlessly into Layne's ear.

Layne's face was red, a smirk on his face.

"Babe c'mon...you said you'd behave." Layne smiled.

Jussi moved her hand up Layne's thigh, brushing it against his zipper. Layne quickly grabbed her hand under the table, eyes closed and he sighed.

"Babe.." He sighed.

"I can't wait until after I have our daughter...and I get right again. I miss sucking you off...god you deserve one so much right now. I wish I could..." Jussi whispered.

Layne bit his lip, kissing his wife, using his tongue lightly, pulling away before it became too much.

Jussi smiled seductively at her husband. Layne leaned over.

"You know...when I took Junior and the nephews to use the bathroom and wash their hands earlier...I noticed there's a family restroom. We went in there so I could see what was in there...there's a big chair in there and one stall. The door locks." Layne whispered.

"Oh yeah, and what are you telling me this for? I thought you wanted to behave..." Jussi smirked.

"Yeah but-" Layne began.

Junior cut him off by running over to them.

"Mommy mommy! Daddy daddy! I'm getting chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese! We all are!" He said excitedly.

"That sounds yummy sweetie!" Jussi smiled as they looked at their son.

"What are you getting!?" Junior asked excitedly.

"Well I'm getting a burger...mom's getting a salad." Layne smiled.

Junior frowned at the mention of salad.

"Eww mommy!" He smiled.

"Hush up before I tell them to change your order to a salad!" Jussi joked.

"No mommy!" Junior smiled and giggled, before running back off to the children's table.

Layne looked at Jussi and smiled, biting his lip.

"Did you hear me Layne?" Nancy asked.

"Huh?" Layne asked his mother.

Nancy went on to explain whatever the fuck she was talking about to Layne again. Jussi sat there and frowned. She and Layne were just about to have some sort of sexual breakthrough. Jussi knew how Nancy was. She observed well. She noticed things that Layne didn't even notice.

Like the fact that Nancy was super jealous of her. Nancy always wanted Layne's attention the most when Layne was paying attention to her. That pissed her off. Nancy always did shit like this when she noticed that Layne was paying more attention to Jussi then her. It wasn't Jussi's fault that Nancy was not such a great mother to Layne!

Jussi sat back and sighed as Layne was actually paying attention to Nancy.

At some point, Oscar and Issac ran over to Nancy and Nancy hugged them lovingly, kissing them and talking with them. Jussi tilted her head, frowning a bit. She glanced back over at the children's table. Junior sat there, chin on the table, flicking the fake flower display in the center of the table, his knees in his chair.

Nancy didn't even bother to call Junior over there to this grandchild hug fest. 

Shit like that bothered Jussi as well. Nancy had favorites. Nancy showed more love to Liz's children then she did to Layne's children. That wasn't fucking fair. She was supposed to give all the children the same love. She had a feeling that Junior realized this, that grandma liked his cousins better then him, and that's why he was always so hesitant around her.

It was really fucked up but it was the truth. There was no worry, she and Layne gave Junior so much love that he didn't need Nancy's love. Nancy would dig her own grave acting this way. When Junior got older he wouldn't be around her since she wanted to be this way.

She was already hanging on by a thread with Layne. That was why they only did these things once a year, why he hardly called his mother.

Layne wanted to be around more positive things this point in his life. He had enough of the negativity. 

"Junior! Come here bud." Layne called to Junior.

Jussi got out of her thoughts and looked over. She smiled as Junior came up to Layne pouting, and smiled when Layne hugged him and kissed his forhead. Layne must have noticed Nancy purposely doing this as well, and decided to call their son over to hug him so he wouldn't feel left out.

After a few minutes, Liz called Junior over and Junior walked over to his aunt, hugging her. She talked with Junior for a few minutes, asking him about school and how he was doing. Oscar and Issac migrated over to Layne and Jussi. Nancy and Jim finally started talking.

"I know where babies come from!" Oscar announced as he and Issac stood there.

"Oh yeah, where?" Layne smirked.

"Out of your pee pee hole!" Oscar exclaimed.

Issac broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Jesus christ..." Layne sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're going to poop the baby out, aren't you aunt Jussi!?" Issac exclaimed.

"Sure." Jussi smirked, amused at their terminology.

"Where the hell are they learning this shit? I bet they've told Junior this shit." Layne muttered to Jussi.

Jussi smirked and shrugged.

They conversed with their nephews for a bit, amused at their smart alec thinking and words. They were so young and yet, they thought they knew everything about life. 

Before they knew it, two waitresses came up with their food. The kids went back to their table and were given their food and the adults were given their food.

Layne smiled at Jussi, mouth salivating at his burger.

"I'm gonna tear this fucking shit up!" Layne exclaimed.

Jussi giggled as she began to pour the salad dressing over her salad.

Finally, the food was here. Nancy would shut up for a few minutes as they ate. Actually, Jussi was wrong.

As Nancy began to ate, she commented on her food, mouth full of food.

"Mmm, oh my goodness, this is very good. Is you're food good Greg?" She asked.

Greg nodded as he cut his steak.

Layne took a bite of his burger and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Jussi smiled and giggled.

"This is sooo good..." He said to Jussi.

Jussi smiled quietly as she ate. She felt Veronica moving around in her tummy as she began to eat her salad. She glanced over at the kid's table to see her nephews eating like wild boars, taking big bites. Junior was more reserved, taking tiny bites and eating slowly.

Jussi ate her salad in a matter of minutes. She held her napkin to her mouth as she burped lightly, excusing herself. Layne ate one fourth of his burger, which he had cut into four sections. He had ate half of his fries. He just couldn't do any more once he got to the last section of burger. He sat back and held his stomach, sighing.

"I think I'm gorged out...I feel pregnant." Layne joked.

Liz and Greg had heard his joke and they laughed lightly. Layne smiled at them.

When the waitress came back around, Layne called her over, asking for his check.

"Are you about to leave already Layne?" Nancy asked Layne.

"No mom...I'm just paying for my check...getting that out of the way." Layne smiled.

_Damn._ Jussi thought.

"So me and Jussi were thinking of trading our SUV in for a newer, slightly bigger model. I mean since we're having another kid. We figure we better upgrade or something." Layne tried to talk to his mother again.

"Hm. New car again? Didn't you just get that Thunderbird?" Nancy asked Layne, brows furrowed.

"Well yeah mom...but that's my toy. Jussi needs something efficient to drive the kids around in. I'm thinking we're gonna definitely do it." Layne smiled.

"Yeah. They have those hybrid cars these days. That'd be something good to get. I read they get good miles per gallon." Liz piped up, nodding.

"Yeah and plus we've had that SUV for a few years...it was used when we got it. I wanted to get Jussi something new..but she insisted...it's got quite a few miles on it. I don't care what you say this time...you're getting a new car! Only the standard state of the art for my wife and babies!" Layne smiled at his wife.

Jussi blushed and looked down at the table, smiling.

"So you're paying for her car?" Nancy blurted.

Suddenly everyone got silent. Layne furrowed his brows. Jussi looked up, pursing her lips, feeling a lump in her throat. Nancy seemed to notice the way everyone was looking at her.

"What? I'm just saying. Justine dear, I thought you already had that business degree...which Layne paid for. I mean, I'm just saying. If it was me...I'd want to earn my own way...I would feel guilty having things just given to me...especially a car. It's important for a woman to be independent." Nancy rambled.

Jim and Greg looked down at their plates of food akwardly, making sure food was in their mouths so they didn't have to speak. Liz scoffed, seeming to finally notice her mother's behavior towards Jussi.

"Mooohoom...c'mon now." Liz exclaimed, frowning a bit.

"What?" Nancy asked, shrugging, not seeming to realize that she was kind of being a bitch.

"Mom. I'm telling you right now. Please stop this. You know what you're doing, and you need to stop. You need to stop or we're gonna leave right now." Layne said, looking down at the table, a serious look on his face.

Nancy scoffed. Jussi smiled a little as she felt Layne grab her hand, squeezing it tightly. He took up for her. She was flattered. She was so in love with him. 

Nancy was just fucking jealous because Layne was buying her things...things that they actually fucking needed. She couldn't help that Layne was good with his money and had a lot of it. Nancy loved to work so much, or so she kept bragging, then why the fuck was she worried about what her son purchased for his wife? 

Jussi did have a job, and that job was taking care of she and Layne's children. Showing them great amounts of love so they could grow up and be normal and not have to go through shit like she and Layne had went through in their pasts.

"Geez. I'm sorry. I mean, I really don't get it. It was just an opinion. Jussi, if I offended you, or any of you, I'm sorry. I was just telling an opinion." Nancy replied.

There was an awkward silence that washed over the table. Junior ran over to the table and was oblivious to the tension.

"Aunt Liz! Uncle Greg! Oscar's saying bad words!" He tattled.

Greg sighed and looked over at the table.

"Oscar! Come here!" 

Oscar frowned and sulked over to his father. Greg scolded him and told him to go sit back at the table. Oscar punched Junior in the shoulder as he walked by.

"Junior sweetie, go sit back at the table with your cousins." Jussi smiled.

"But mommy, they're being mean to me. I wanna sit over here with you!" Junior pouted.

"Junior, go back over there and be mean back to them. Don't let them bully you son." Layne replied, pointing to the children's table.

Junior sighed and walked back over and sat down, pouting.

Greg and Layne looked at each other, sighing and shaking their heads.

Liz wanted to ease the tension caused by Nancy, so she started talking again about some random fact she read somewhere. Nancy eventually chimed into the conversation, playing off the fact that she had just embarrassed herself minutes before.

She tended to do things like that. Layne meanwhile signed the receipt that the waitress had left at some point, pushing the bill to the side and putting his card back into his wallet. He smiled over at Jussi.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She smiled lightly.

"You alright?" Layne smiled.

Jussi nodded lightly, staring down at the table, rubbing her stomach.

"You know, don't listen to anything my mother says. I love you so fucking much. I'd buy you anything. I don't want you to work. I want you at home with the children. We're just so blessed to be in this situation where you can stay home all the time. I would have given anything to be able to have a parent home all the time with me when I was little...wouldn't you?" He said softly to her.

Jussi smiled a little. "Yeah."

Layne kissed her cheek, sliding closer to her, their chairs pressed together. He put his hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly.

"I don't want you to work. I'll do anything for you, to make you happy. If you had a job...I'd be fucking sad. I'd be waiting for you all day. I love the way we're living right now...we can both be at home...it's not like we don't have money coming in...I make money off of my art and my music...and maybe you'll find a craft or something and you can sell things from home...so you don't have to leave everyday...you have your business knowledge...you could start your own thing...you know what I mean?" Layne smiled.

"Yeah." Jussi nodded, smiling, still staring down.

"You sure you're okay? C'mon babe. Don't be down. Don't let her get to you." Layne said softly, nuzzling his nose into her cheek.

Jussi sighed and smiled, finally looking at Layne. Every time she doubted herself, he always knew how to pull her right back up. She was his priority. She and the children. Nancy was just fucking mad that Layne wasn't kissing her ass or being silent about the psychological abuse anymore.

They sat there for a moment, listening to Liz, Greg and Nancy talk. Occasionally, Nancy would try to bring Layne into the conversation. She even was trying to bring Jussi into the conversation...ever since Layne had spoke up to her.

They were fairly silent and would nod every now and then.

Layne bit his lip. He had been holding out on his wife all night. She wanted to fuck right before they came to this dinner, but he had to use every ounce of willpower in him to tell her no.

She had been exposed to him...he could just smell her pussy...that intoxicating primal smell that always roped him in. He could just taste her...she was exposed and ready for him...but he told her no. Fuck...he should have just fucked her and been late to this. She was right.

She was always right.

Layne was slightly turned on as he thought about her pussy. He bit his lip, shifting, rubbing her thigh lightly. He thought about that family bathroom. That would be so hot...fucking in this restaurant...fuck. 

Layne bit his lip. He just couldn't resist. He started to move his hand further and further up her thigh, a smirk growing on his face.

Jussi jumped, slowly turning her head over to look at Layne. Layne could feel her eyes on him as he looked at her slowly, their eyes meeting.

She smirked at him. He smiled as he kept moving his hand further and further up her skirt. Jussi bit her lip as he watched her. She shifted a little, moving her legs apart a little so he could snake his hand between her thighs.

And that is just what Layne did. As the family carried on a conversation around them, Layne gently slid his hand forward, under the table, between his wife's legs. His fingers came into contact with soft hairs. He furrowed his brows slightly, eyes cast to the side as he fondled around.

He felt fabric...and hair...he pushed his finger deeper within this mound of hair and then he felt a familiar sensation...something soft and moist. He looked back at Jussi, breath caught in his throat. His mind was slowly piecing together what was going on between her legs.

Jussi put her elbows on the table, a huge smile on her face, resting her head on her hands as she looked at Layne. Layne bit his lip as he fondled his way to her clit under the table, rubbing lightly. She was pressed tightly together. Layne bit his lip as he prodded moist flesh.

He leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"Crotchless panties hm? You evil girl. You knew what you were doing wearing them. God...I know you so well...you wore them on purpose...you know I'm addicted...you knew I wouldn't be able to resist..." Layne nearly growled in her ear.

Jussi blushed, biting her lip as she felt her husband's strong finger pressing against her pussy. She shifted in her seat, closing her eyes and sighing lightly.

Jussi leaned over and whispered in Layne's ear.

"I wore them for convenience really. Somehow I knew you would end up doing this...the look of surprise on your face when you realized I was wearing them...that was fucking priceless Layne. Mmm you are too fucking kinky...sitting here and fingering me at the dinner table while you're family's right in front of us." Jussi whispered, flicking her tongue along Layne's ear.

Layne shivered, closing his eyes and quickly opening them. He took his hand from between her legs, pressing down on his lap. It was official, he was horny as fuck.

He leaned over, whispering again.

"Babe...we gotta put them to use. C'mon...we need to go to that family bathroom...get a quick one in. I want dessert. I need my dessert. It's right here, between your legs and I'm craving something so fucking sweet and ripe...please babe...pleeease..." Layne begged quietly.

Jussi smirked, biting her lip. Somehow she knew that sometime during this dinner...Layne would be begging to taste her. She knew him like a book. He loved fucking in public...she knew right when he mentioned something about that family bathroom at the beginning of the dinner...that he was already formulating plans in his head to fuck in there.

Layne sat there, fingers intertwined and rested on the table, face slightly red, looking down as he sighed, shifting and trying to control his cock.

Jussi sighed, rubbing her stomach. She looked over at Layne who glanced over at her, a pout on his pretty face. She looked at his pretty pink lips. She thought about his tongue and the way he used it. She felt a warmth wash over her.

She suddenly spoke loudly to Layne.

"Babe...I gotta go to the bathroom...can you help me?" She asked, pouting.

Layne smirked, brows raised. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, Nancy spoke up again.

"Oh no Layne, you don't have to do that. Liz, why don't you just help her? That'd be easier. It'd be weird for people to see a guy going into the girl's room. Liz can help you Justine." She spoke up.

Layne frowned. He was getting tired of his mother's shit.

"Liz, no thanks. Mom, I'm going to help my wife. She wants me to help her so _I'm_ going to help her." Layne said a little harshly, frowning as he stood up.

He adjusted his crotch before he stood up.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry. Sorry, just trying to help." Nancy frowned.

Layne helped Jussi up. Jussi had a smirk on her face. When someone was trying to stand in the way of Layne fucking his wife, he tended to get very evil and mean.

She found it hot how Layne stood up to his mother, how he talked shit to her. She deserved it.

"Well don't help mom. Please don't help." Layne frowned, before he and Jussi walked off.

Nancy sat there, scoffing as she watched Layne and Jussi walk off to the bathroom. She sat there, looking around at the rest of her family.

"Can you believe the way he's speaking to his mother? Well I never..." She trailed off.

Liz, Greg and Jim were silent, brows raised.

* * *

Jussi and Layne couldn't control their giggles as they made their way to the restrooms in the restaurant.

"I'm so fucking horny...you tease...wearing that naughty shit. I can't wait to taste that dessert...mmm I love my desert extra creamy with a cherry on it. My favorite part is sucking on the cherry until it bursts...sometimes I get the juice on my face...but I don't mind at all..." Layne replied hungrily.

"Layne...you and your fucking metaphors..." Jussi sighed.

They finally came up to the restrooms. Layne looked around. Jussi stood there rubbing her stomach. Layne opened the door to the family bathroom.

"Yes yes yes!" He exclaimed quietly, ecstatic that no one was in it.

"Sexy ladies first..." Layne smirked, holding the door open for his life.

Jussi smiled, walking into the bathroom. Layne looked around one final time before slamming the door shut and locking it.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Babe? Are you alright over there?" Layne asked, biting his lip.
> 
> "Yeah...just a sharp pain. Weird. Veronica babe...what is going on, all this moving...calm down sweetie...please." Jussi cooed to her stomach.

Once in the family restroom at the space needle restaurant, Jussi wandered in before Layne. She looked around the nice, quiet room. There was a stall in the corner and a chair and end table on the other side. There was a big counter with a huge mirror. The bathroom smelled of floral fragrance. There was a vase of fake flowers on the counter and a few bottles of lotion on the counter for customer convenience. 

Jussi smiled to herself, mumbling "ooh" as she eagerly pressed the dispenser on the lotion, smelling it and rubbing it together over her hands.

Meanwhile, Layne locked the door, sighing in relief and smiled as he watched his wife walk over to the counter. He smirked, coming up behind her as she was putting lotion on her hands, putting his hands on her thighs and sliding them up her dress, pushing her skirt up.

"Somehow I'd knew you wouldn't be able to resist that stuff. Women..." Layne smirked as he rubbed her thighs up and down, her skirt pressed up.

Jussi sighed and smiled as she felt Layne's soft, strong hands roaming her skin. She relaxed back into him. He looked at them in the mirror as he leaned in, pressing kisses to her neck. His hands continued roaming her skin, rubbing all around her thighs and moving to her bare ass cheeks, barely covered by her naughty choice of lingerie.

"God your so beautiful...look how beautiful you are..." Layne said softly between kisses as he watched her in the mirror.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted. Layne watched as her eyes fluttered open, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

Layne pressed his pouty lips to the flesh of her neck, bringing his arms up to wrap around her protruding belly. He looked into at their reflection with a smirk on his face as he continued to softly kiss and suck on her skin. She sighed, tilting her neck, putting her hands on top of his hands.

"I'm so in love with you. I love you more then I love myself Justine...fuck I love you." Layne professed to her as he sucked her neck, kissing up to her ear.

"Layne...babe...I love you too..." Jussi breathed. 

She could feel a tingling warmth all over her body at Layne's actions. She could feel Layne's jeans pressed against her nearly bare ass and thighs, her skirt still pushed up.

Layne's hands fell back down to her thighs, caressing ever so gently and squeezing lightly.

"I love every fucking inch of you...I love your smell...god you smell so fucking good..." Layne nearly whispered, pressing his nose to her neck and rubbing it up and down.

"I wish you were wearing something more liberal...I'd sure love to suck your sweet milk out of your tits..." Layne chuckled softly as he squeezed her ass, caressing it.

Jussi leaned forward, resting her hands on the counter, sighing and nearly trembling at Layne's words and soft touches. 

"Why don't you turn around so I can get that dessert now..." Layne smiled softly.

"Okay..." Jussi barely breathed as Layne backed away.

Jussi turned around, her hands gripping the counter, skirt pressed up, legs spread as best as she could. She could feel the cool air of the public bathroom hitting between her legs, further fueling her naughty desire for her husband. She watched, chest rising and falling rapidly, baby moving around, as Layne walked over into the stall of the bathroom.

Layne walked in the stall and grabbed a bunch of toilet seat covers, and walked out, putting them in piles on the floor, before dropping to his knees, staring up at his needy wife.

Jussi looked down at her husband with a carnal lust, licking her lips. Layne smirked up at her and no words were exchanged as he leaned forward, sticking his tongue out.

He pushed her dress up more, reaching a hand up parting her hair covered lips with his fingers, glancing up at her and smiling before leaning forward and pressing his tongue against velvet, wet flesh.

A deep groan escaped Layne's throat as he started to taste his wife's most intimate parts, moving his tongue all around the moist flesh that he held apart with his fingers, his other hand on her thigh, gripping tightly.

She still had her hands gripping the edge of the counter, head thrown back, biting her lip as she felt her husband's soft, wet tongue prodding her.

"Fuck Layne..." She muttered, smiling and biting her lip as Layne continued to lap her flesh.

Layne moved his fingers, her lips closing around his tongue that was moving against her clit. He began to snake his fingers down to her vaginal opening, sliding against the fabric of the crotch-less panties as he did so.

He smiled as he massaged her opening with his finger, feeling wetness come off on his finger. He was about to thrust his finger inside of her when he felt her put her hand on top of his head.

He pulled off, licking his lips, looking up at her.

"Babe...no don't use your finger...just use your tongue...please..." Jussi requested.

Layne smiled up at her lovingly, blue eyes bright and nodded. Jussi reached down around her stomach, holding her lips open for her husband. Layne caressed her thighs as he moved forward with his tongue, sliding it farther down her vagina and to her vaginal opening.

He moaned as he stuck his tongue inside of her burning hole, prodding it gently. He tongue fucked her for a few seconds before pulling away, slurping, licking his lips and looking up at her.

"Babe...your wider down there..." Layne smirked, amazed.

"I know...means it's almost time for Veronica." Jussi sighed. "I wanna cum Layne...make me cum!" She exclaimed impatiently.

Layne furrowed his brows and smirked, biting his lip.

"Yes babe. Anything you say babe." He smiled, moving forward with his lips.

He began to caress her clit with his tongue again, eyes falling closed as he smiled and moved it up and down the sensitive organ. After a few strokes with his tongue, he gripped her thighs tightly as he sucked her clit into his mouth, moving his lips against the sensitive organ quickly, sucking noises drowning out the silence of the bathroom.

Jussi furrowed her brows, mouth slightly agape as she flinched when Layne started doing this.

"Yeah babe...just like that...oh fuck..." She breathed lightly, sighing and tilting her head as Layne worked her.

Eventually she let go of her lips and put her hands on Layne's head, pulling him closer to her. Layne moaned around her clit as he sucked on her, eyes closed as he rubbed her thighs.

"Layne that feels so fucking good. Oh my god babe...I love it when you do this...fuck don't stop! Oh my god!" Jussi moaned, bucking her hips slightly against Layne's face.

Layne smirked around her clit, humming to himself. He pulled off for a second, gasping for air and quickly reattached his lips, quickly switching from licking to sucking, and going back to sucking.

Jussi could feel the pangs of pleasure in her groin growing stronger and stronger each time Layne's mouth touched her. She let out deep breaths, gently moaning every now and then.

Suddenly she flinched, grabbing Layne's hair, holding his head tightly against her.

"Don't stop Layne..." She managed to get out, her body hot with pleasure as Layne continued to suck her.

He snaked his hands around to her barely covered ass, squeezing and rubbing as he sucked on her clit, feeling the fine hairs that covered her brushing against his face.

Jussi began to let out shaky moans as she came closer and closer to her orgasm. She arched her back, head tilted back, mouth agape, brows furrowed as she bucked her hips into Layne's face, her fingers tangled through his locks as she orgasmed, feeling an intense burst of pleasure through her lap, running through her veins like a fireball, relaxing her. 

She let Layne suck her until she couldn't take it anymore...she arched her shoulders, pushing on his head lightly, the baby moving around in her stomach.

Layne smirked, wiping his mouth and stroking his goatee as he stood up, kicking the toilet seat cover papers to the side, looking at his post orgasm wife.

She smirked at him through lustful eyes, dress still pushed up, vagina still throbbing lightly as she looked at her horny husband.

No words were exchanged as they kept eye contact, staring intensely at each other. Jussi put a finger to her lips as Layne started to undo his jeans, unzipping them harshly, shoving them down, along with his underwear, down his legs. He held his blue shirt up, smirking seductively at her.

Jussi glanced down to his lap. His erection stood out, fully hard and red, moist with a yearning. She wished she could suck him off so bad but in her state at the current moment, she couldn't.

"Turn around babe." Layne's voice sounded from deep within his throat.

Jussi sighed, slowly turning around, facing the counter. She rested her elbows on the counter, near the edge so her stomach wouldn't be pressed against the counter. She was bent, her vagina exposed in the crotch-less panties to her husband.

She watched in the mirror as Layne waddled up behind her, his belt clinking, eyeing her ass hungrily. She nearly shivered when she felt him shoving her dress up and his hands caressing her thighs again.

She still burned with a passionate desire between he legs, and she could feel the heat radiating off of Layne's cock, which lingered mere inches away from her opening.

She closed her eyes when she felt Layne's fingers stroking her opening.

"Holy fuck babe...you're so fucking wet...it's like fucking icing on a cake...jesus you've been nothing but a fucking leaky faucet during this entire pregnancy...I fucking love it!" Layne muttered.

Jussi opened her eyes when she felt Layne's hand be removed from her pussy. She opened them and looked in the mirror just in time to see him putting his fingers in his mouth, a deep moan escaping his lips as he looked down at her. She smirked to herself, biting her lip, anticipating the moment of penetration.

She felt Layne grab her hip with one hand and she felt something hard and moist prod her opening. She gasped lightly, shifting as she stand there, bent over for her husband.

"Layne...be careful...not too hard..." She sighed.

"Alright..." Layne muttered as he slowly thrusted forward, entering her.

Jussi watched in the mirror as Layne stood straight up, holding onto her hips, his mouth falling open and his eyes falling closed as he slowly started to thrust.

"Oh my fucking god...you're real fucking wet tonight babe...you're so fucking loose...this is amazing...this is different. Fuck!" Layne breathed, biting his lip as he started to slowly thrust into her carefully.

Jussi bit her lip and smiled, staring down at the table as her husband fucked her. Jussi could feel Veronica moving around in her stomach as Layne fucked her. She sighed, eyes falling closed, head hanging as she quietly enjoyed the feeling of her husband sliding in and out of her body.

It was moments like this that reminded her how much she loved Layne. She loved how they fit together so perfectly. This never got old. She could do this with him forever. This was how they showed their love for one another. They were so in love.

Jussi sighed, opening her eyes and looking in the mirror to see Layne staring at her. She looked at him in the mirror as he thrusted, holding onto her thighs.

Layne's eyes bore into hers as he penetrated her slowly. Eventually his eyes fell closed, his head tilting back and a soft moan escaping his lips.

"I need to go a little fast babe...is that alright?" Layne asked as he moved against her.

"Yes." Jussi moaned.

Layne's head fell as he sped his thrusts up slightly, the sounds of their creamy love making filling the room. The sound of their skin meeting in a hot ball of passion with each thrust turned Layne on. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he felt himself climbing the mountain of pleasure.

Jussi smiled to herself as her head hang down, when she felt Layne shiver against her. She always recognized when he was close. She could just feel the passion coursing through his body and into hers. She lifted her head to watch him in the mirror. His mouth was agape, forming an "o", his body moved in a rhythm against her.

He thrusted forward one final time, holding onto her hips with the jaws of life, his eyes closed, brows raised, a harsh gasp escaping his mouth followed by a throaty moan as she felt him tremble against her, the heat between their most intimate parts bursting.

"Jussi...fuck girl...god damn..." Layne breathed and muttered once it was over, his hands still on her hips, he leaning against her from behind, his forehead on her shoulder.

She smiled contently to herself, laughing lightly. Layne pulled away, standing up, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his blue shirt falling around his moist cock.

"Hand me some tissues babe?" Layne breathed.

Jussi stood up finally, legs feeling shaky, baby moving around, as she grabbed some tissues from the dispenser, handing Layne some. She turned around and wiped herself off with some as Layne wiped himself off.

"You've got all this white shit coming out of you lately. Is that normal?" Layne asked as he cleaned his dick off.

"Yeah babe...doctor said that women tend to excrete milky looking discharge towards the end of their terms." Jussi smiled, discarding her soiled tissue and fixing her skirt, clearing her throat and rubbing her stomach.

Layne meanwhile tossed his tissues in the trash, bending down and pulling his pants and underwear back up, tucking his shirt in and fixing his pants, smiling at his wife.

He raised his brows as he came up to her, wrapping his arms around her, her stomach pressing against his.

"I fucking needed that...fuck. I feel so damn good right about now." Layne smiled.

"Me too. I've been so horny all day Layne. I'm glad you finally gave in to me." Jussi sighed and smiled.

Layne laughed lightly, leaning in and kissing her softly, her bottom lip between his lips. They stood there kissing softly, holding each other.

Layne finally pulled away, resting his forehead to hers.

"Veronica's moving so much...I can feel her against me." He smiled.

"I know...I didn't want to say anything while we were fucking, but she has babe. She's never really moved this much. She's like a little dancer in my stomach tonight." Jussi sighed.

"Mmm...well we better get back out there. They might be wondering what's going on." Layne smiled.

"I'm sure we're not missing anything anyway." Jussi smiled, pecking Layne's lips.

* * *

Junior sobbed loudly at the adults table. He was sitting in Liz's lap, Liz with her arms wrapped around him trying to console the crying boy.

"Layne sweetie, stop that crying! Your mom and dad will be back soon!" Nancy replied to the hysterical little boy.

Junior looked at her and cried loudly, putting his hands over his face.

All he knew was that his mommy and daddy had went away, and they had been gone for a while. He came up to the adults table to aunt Liz and started crying, asking for his parents. He asked if they were coming back and she said yes but Junior was scared.

Junior didn't want to be left alone with them. He wanted his mommy and daddy. They had in reality only been gone about 15 minutes so far, but in Junior's eyes, that was an eternity.

He sobbed loudly as Liz rocked him back and forth, kissing his head, cooing to him, trying to soothe him but it wasn't working.

Nancy frowned, resting her head in her hand.

"Well look at him Liz! He's hysterical! I'm telling you, they are coddling him too much! He's got separation anxiety! It's not healthy! Layne had the same thing going on when he was little, I fixed him!" Nancy replied arrogantly.

"Mom, can you please be quiet for a minute! You're not helping at all! Ugh I hope everything's alright with Jussi...they have been gone quite a while. Maybe I need to go check on them to make sure everything's alright." Liz frowned and then muttered.

Junior started to sob even louder at the thought of Liz leaving him alone with Layne's mother. Junior was terrified of her. He didn't know her.

Nancy sat there and frowned, pissed that Liz had told her to be quiet. Greg and Jim were fairly silent, sipping on their water so they didn't have to speak at all.

Just when Liz was thinking of getting up to go an check on her brother and sister-in-law, Layne and Jussi came walking back over to the table, all smiles and laughing lightly.

Junior was still crying loudly.

As they approached the adults table and heard their son crying, both parents smiles faded, and their brows furrowed. Jussi stood there holding her stomach and Layne rushed over beside Liz.

"Junior? Liz? What's going on? Junior bud...what's wrong?" Layne replied worriedly, rubbing Junior's back as he sat in Liz's lap crying.

"He's just upset about you two being gone. He didn't know where you were. He was scared." Liz smiled warmly.

As soon as Junior heard Layne's voice, he shimmied out of aunt Liz's lap, rushing over to daddy.

"Daddy!" He sobbed, holding his arms up. 

Layne quickly scooped him up, picking the boy up. Junior wrapped his arms around Layne tightly, burying his face in dad's neck, taking in his scent. Dad's scent made him feel safe. He felt calm again now that his parents were near. He held onto Layne tightly.

"Aww...bud, we just went to the bathroom...we would never leave you. I'm sorry bud..." Layne cooed to his son, pressing a kiss to his temple.

As soon as he picked Junior up, Junior stopped crying. Junior sniffled, nuzzling his nose into dad's neck. He lifted his head, resting his chin on dad's shoulder, looking over at mom.

"Mommy..." He sniffled, holding his little arm out.

Layne smiled, turning around and facing Jussi, holding Junior out to his mother. Jussi smiled, leaning over. Junior wrapped his arms around Jussi's neck and Jussi hugged him too, while Layne still held onto him. Jussi kissed Junior's lips.

"Sweetie it's alright, we're here. We love you so much. You're okay. We're back now." Jussi cooed.

Junior sniffled, hugging dad again, burying his face into Layne's neck.

"Everything alright? You guys were gone for a while." Liz asked, concerned.

Layne smirked, looking over at Jussi. Jussi cleared her throat, smiling and looking down.

"Uh, just had a little trouble...the toilets are so low, its ridiculous..." Jussi muttered.

Layne chuckled lightly, biting his lip. He sighed, kissing Junior's temple again.

"Listen family...this dinner's been...wonderful." Layne hesitated, then said. "But I think it's time for us to go." 

"Awww...already?" Liz pouted.

"Yeah...Junior's getting cranky...it's nearly his bedtime anyway. I think he needs to go to bed." Layne smiled.

Jussi was so fucking relieved. She was so glad it was over. She always felt relieved when these things were over. She stood by Layne with a genuine smile plastered on her face. She was happy they were leaving.

"Well I'm glad you guys could show up." Nancy spoke up, smiling, staying in her seat.

"....no problem." Layne said softly, smiling.

He smiled at Liz and Greg and then glanced in his mom and Jim's direction.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all. I'll talk to you guys later." Layne said.

He was about to turn and leave but Liz grabbed Layne's arm.

"Hey, Don't forget about next week. You said you guys would take the boys for a few hours while me and Greg go on a date." Liz nearly whispered.

Jussi watched as Nancy looked at her two children conversing quietly, eyes squinted. She smiled to herself, shaking her head and reached over, smoothing Junior's hair over. She looked at Junior's mouth which she could see near Layne's neck, and it curved up into a smile.

"Yeah I got you. We got you. See you later." Layne smiled.

"Bye. Bye Jussi. Good luck!" Liz smiled, rubbing her stomach and smiling big at her sister-in-law.

"Thanks. See ya." Jussi smiled.

And with that, they were finally making their way out of the restaurant and back over to the elevators. Jussi was relieved. She survived the dinner with Layne's mother...and she got a treat as well.

As they stood in the elevator, the city was beginning to light up. It was getting dark outside. Layne had set Junior down and Junior was standing between his parents, holding their hands, sniffling.

"I don't know what the hell got into mom today." Layne sighed. "She was acting like a total nark."

Jussi smirked, shaking her head. 

"Seems like she was getting on Liz's nerves a bit as well."

"Yeah she was. I just don't know why she's so jealous of other women. It's just so fucking petty. She's an older, established woman with kids. I mean what else does she need?" Layne frowned.

"I'm not gonna answer that. She's your mother." Jussi smirked.

Layne was silent and thought for a moment. He looked at Jussi and smiled, frowning slightly.

"Eeewwww I don't think I wanna know either!" Layne frowned and chuckled.

"You doing okay bud?" Layne asked his son.

Junior smiled, looking up at daddy and nodded.

Jussi suddenly dropped Junior's hand to rub her stomach, taking in a sharp breath. The boys looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Babe? Are you alright over there?" Layne asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah...just a sharp pain. Weird. Veronica babe...what is going on, all this moving...calm down sweetie...please." Jussi cooed to her stomach.

Layne smiled. Junior reached over and touched mom's stomach, smiling up at her. They were fairly silent the rest of the elevator ride. 

Jussi furrowed her brows as they made their way out into the parking lot. Her stomach pain was getting worse and worse. She was starting to get worried.

"So tomorrow I'm thinking we go look at cars..since it's Sunday and all and the dealers won't be there to fuck with us." Layne smiled as they headed towards the SUV.

"Sounds great." Jussi smiled, brows furrowed as she held her stomach as they came to the SUV.

Layne smiled, pressing the button on his key chain to unlock the doors of the SUV. He went around to the other side with Junior to open the door and make sure Junior sat in his booster seat right. Jussi was going to go around to the passenger's side and wait for Layne to help her in, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, a severe sharp pain. She gasped, falling against the driver's side door, holding her stomach.

Layne was rambling on about the car shopping as he strapped Junior in.

As Jussi was leaning there, she felt a popping sensation and the next thing she knew, water was flowing down her legs and onto the asphalt. Her eyes widened as the pain in her stomach became severe. Her heart rate picked up slightly, but she tried to remain calm so as not to stress Junior out anymore then he already was.

"Layne?" Jussi called.

"Yeah babe?" She heard Layne's voice on the other side of the car. 

She closed her eyes as she stood there, visibly shaking as she heard the car door slam.

"Babe?" Layne asked as he walked around the car. "Babe wha-"

Layne looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his wife standing there, shoulders trembling, a puddle around her in the parking lot, beads of water running down her legs, her dress soaked.

"Layne...I think we need to go to the hospital, like, now." Jussi said softly as she held her stomach, letting out a harsh breath.

"Is that...I mean, was that an orgasm?" Layne blurted, his mind racing, a smirk on his face.

Jussi couldn't help but giggle and smile through her pain. She slowly walked over to Layne, hitting his shoulder.

"No stupid...my water broke...Veronica's coming out tonight...let's go, hurry up, I'm hurting real bad!" Jussi sighed.

"Right!" Layne exclaimed.

His heart rate picked up too as he put his arm around Jussi. He didn't even care about her getting her placenta juice on the seats of the car. He quickly helped her in the car and shut the door, running over to his side of the car.

The best thing was to remain calm. This was so unexpected. They weren't prepared for this that day, but they would deal. The hospital was not that far away.

Layne sighed and started the car, slightly speeding out of the parking lot. Jussi sat in the front seat and breathed deeply, rubbing her stomach, brows furrowed, trying to stay calm.

"Bud?" Layne called as he drove through the Seattle streets.

"Huh?" Junior piped up.

"Bud I don't want you to worry. I need you to be a brave boy right now. But Veronica's on the way. We're going to the hospital bud. Mom's water just broke bud." Layne said calmly.

"Veronica's coming!? Oh boy!" Junior exclaimed, smiling big, clutching his seat belt.

"When we get to the hospital, I'm gonna call your aunt Liz to come and sit with you. Daddy's gonna need to be in the room with Mommy when Veronica comes. Okay bud? Are you gonna be a brave boy?" Layne asked.

"Yes!" Junior smiled. "I promise daddy!"

Jussi smiled, leaning her head back against the seat, brows still furrowed. She looked at Layne and Layne quickly glanced at her and smiled, looking back at the road.

"We're almost there babe. Hang in there." Layne smiled.

"Layne what the fuck did you do?" Jussi smiled, wincing, rubbing her stomach.

"Hmm?" Layne asked, eyes never leaving the road, his brows raised and his lips pursed as he maneuvered the car over in the lane that led to the main hospital in Seattle.

"You must have fucked me too hard..." Jussi mumbled lowly, smirking and then letting out a sharp breath.

Layne was turning into the hospital parking lot, searching for a handicap park.

"Maybe I did." Layne chuckled. "This is a new record...we've did it all the way up to her birth...we're total freaks. We just can't stop." Layne smirked.

"Ugh...I wanna go back to feeling good, the way I was feeling earlier when we were in that bathroom...this is so painful...ugh..." Jussi sighed, wincing.

By now, Layne parked the car. He rushed over, opening the sliding door first, climbing in and quickly unstrapping Junior, then he rushed out and to Jussi's side, opening the door and helping her out.

"I can help daddy!" Junior exclaimed, pulling on the sliding door with all the strength his little body could muster.

Layne helped him slam it close and Layne grabbed Junior's hand, nearly dragging him to Jussi. Jussi took Junior's hand, breathing hard as they started to make their way to the entrance. On the way in, Layne took his cell phone out, calling his sister.

"Mommy when is Veronica coming!?" Junior squealed as they rushed up to the entrance.

"Pretty soon sweetie...pretty soon." Jussi sighed, brows furrowed.

Layne finally finished the phone call as they got inside of the building.

"Liz is coming to sit with Junior. Every one else can come after you've had her and we've had our personal family time." Layne smiled, kissing Jussi's cheek.

Once at the reception, Layne spoke up first, telling the receptionist that his wife was in labor. Jussi stood there, holding Junior's hand, admiring her strong husband through her pain, how he took control of the situation. He was so sexy.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in a wheel chair. Junior started crying when he couldn't hold his mommy's hand anymore. Layne picked him up, cradling him as he followed the nurses and his wife inside of the emergency room and through to the hospital.

Jussi smiled to herself as they all stood in the elevator, Layne beside her, holding Junior. Junior turned his head, looking down at her.

"Mommy? Are you going to be okay?" Junior sniffled.

"Yes sweetie. I'm gonna be just fine. The doctors are gonna make me feel better and help Veronica come out safely." She smiled.

"Okay. I love you mommy." Junior sniffled.

This caused an eruption of "aws" and smiles from the adults in the room. Layne smiled, kissing Junior's cheek and holding him tight.

"I love you too honey." Jussi smiled.

As the elevator doors opened and they exited, Jussi couldn't help but smile through the pain. The awkward dinner was long forgotten.

Her daughter was about to be born, she and Layne's second child, and that was all that mattered to her right then.

She loved her boys so much, and now there would be another girl in their growing family. 

Life couldn't be any better than this.


End file.
